User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Midnight Allure Lunaris
Midnight Allure Lunaris Skill 'Eternal Darkness’s Power (120% boost to Atk power of Dark types & boosts BB gauge and probable HP recovery when attacked) 'Burst 'Helteron (16 combo on all foes, probable Weak, Sick effects & removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 16 BC) 'Brave Burst Tir Na Log (19 combo on all enemies & adds 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack and removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 19 BC) Brave Burst Multiverse (22 combo on all enemies, large boosts elemental damage for 3 turns & boosts OD gauge; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill Witching Hour's Nightmare (Negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Wow, tons of people loving Lunaris back in the day! Surprised how much Lunaris has grown throughout the past year. Many people wanted her when she was first released. Because she was favorited by many players, she is one of the old units who got a 7* form along with three other units in the 12 Guardians of the Gods batch. Now, shall we talk about this role model? Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Lunaris provides a 120% boost to Dark elements, which is currently the highest elemental Atk boost in the game. Granted there are better Atk boosters out there like Hadaron and Toutetsu, but 120% is still usable. However, this is only limited to Dark units, showing a lack of diversity in the squad. Lunaris fills units’ BB gauges by 2-4 BC when attacked. This effect is a BB gauge momentum boosting effect which allows units to bypass BC drop resistance rather easily by relying on enemies to attack them. Very useful effect, especially during single enemy fights where it can be hard to fill gauges. The probable HP recovery is quite nice as it gives a nice clutch moment to see your units live by a hair. This is particularly useful when receiving a lot of damage at one time. If units happen to survive those powerful attacks, they have a chance of recovering a very good portion of their HP back. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Lunaris's BB utilizes a 270% damage modifier, which is slightly lower than the typical 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal moderate damage due to Lunaris’s high Atk. Lunaris has a 45% chance of inflicting Weakness and Sickness. Sickness may come in useful since Sickness debuffs make enemies more vulnerable to elemental weakness. Weakness isn’t all too useful if your team is carrying ignore-Def. Lunaris also cures and negates status ailments, which is one of the most essential buffs in the game. Status ailments are everywhere throughout the game and being able to negate them takes away a lot of hassle for having to deal with horrible status effects like Paralysis and Curse. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Lunaris's SBB utilizes a 520% damage modifier, which is much higher than the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Lunaris will deal high damage thanks to her high damage modifier. Just like her BB, Lunaris cures and negates status ailments, which is a very nice carry-over. Being able to cure and negate status ailments fulfills Lunaris’s role as an anti-debuffer, one of the most essential squad roles in the game. Lunaris also provides each unit a 10% chance of reducing enemies’ Atk and Def by 20%, which is equivalent to a 47% chance of inflicting the Stat Down debuffs when using six units to attack. 20% is a very low debuff, especially when compared to Zedus’s and Haile’s 50% Atk Down debuff. Even with the Def Down debuff, Def Down is useless if the squad has ignore-Def since enemy Def is set to 0 when using ignore-Def. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Lunaris's UBB utilizes a base 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to the high damage modifier. Lunaris provides a 300% elemental damage buff. While this is a very significant damage utility buff, it’s rather hard to use. A big reason is because the original element has to be used in order for the elemental damage boosts to kick in. A huge note is that elemental buffs do not work with this elemental damage buff. A nice bonus is the 25% OD gauge boost. This gives a nice head start for the next UBB. Extra Skill Score: 7/10 Lunaris becomes immune to Stat Down debuffs, which is rather redundant. Lunaris already has the ability to cure status ailments (which also cures Stat Down debuffs). True, the 3-turn status ailment negation does not protect against Stat Down debuffs, but those debuffs aren’t even hard to cure anyway. Arena Score: 9/10 Lunaris has a 42 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest Drop Checks in the game. Lunaris’s Atk is quite high, allowing her to deal considerable amounts of damage. As a lead, Lunaris provides a significant edge to Dark units, boosting their Atk by 120%. This is allow Dark units to have an easier time wiping out most of the enemy team on the first turn. The additional utility isn’t particularly important as units will probably die from attacks in Arena anyway to utilize much of their effects. Stats Score: 8/10 Lunaris is quite well-rounded, but seems to specialize more into Atk. It’s not an impressive Atk stat, but it’s quite manageable. In terms of typing, my type preference for Lunaris is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Lunaris is one of the anti-debuffers in the game. Sadly enough, that’s really the only thing she does. Compared to other anti-debuffers in the game, Lunaris doesn’t seem to provide much else. True, she can debuff Atk and Def, but the debuff effect is so low that it’s not even worth using, especially when using other Stat Down debuffers. Though, one can’t say no to an anti-debuffer. They are some of the most crucial units to have in the game because status ailments are all over the game. Having the ability to nullify them completely is wonderful and having to not deal with horrible status ailments like Paralysis and Curse is an absolute blessing as well. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Fallacy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Occult Treasure & Infidelity Orb Conclusion Total Score: 8.0/10 Lunaris was a fan favorite by many. Now, she returned as a 7*! Who’s your favorite guardian of the four that were released? Farlon! Signas! Alyut! Lunaris! Comment below on what you think of Lunaris! Was she one of your favorite units back in the day? Who would be the better match: Sodis or Alyut? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Pumleficent Semira *Ruinous Andaria *Resplendent Queen Rinon *Imperator Zedus Category:Blog posts